A Clexa Valentine
by TheAthenianLife
Summary: Is Roan moving in on Lexa? Clarke thinks so. In honor of Valentine's Day. Takes place directly after 304.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Clarke marched into Lexa's room. How dare she summon her? She was not one of her underlings she could just boss around. "Clarke! I have arranged for guards to accompany you back to Arkadia. I fear your people have let their fear get the best of them. I need you to—"

"I cannot change the way the voted. Pike is chancellor."

"Clarke this is serious. You have to—"

"I don't have to do anything."

"The Skaikru is planning on attacking the peace force!" Lexa slammed her fist down on the table. She was not to be trifled with today. February 14th, Lovers' Day, when grounders went out of their way for significant others. And the anniversary of Costia's death. "I need you," She said through gritted teeth, "to go and talk to them."

"Why don't you send Roan?" Clarke snapped. "I'm sure he's just fine with words." Lexa looked at her, bewildered, but the image of them in this room, though much closer to the bed than they currently were, was all too clear for Clarke.

She had come the night before, after their…whatever it was in her chambers. With that nightgown that put thoughts in her head, and the way her hand felt in her own, and her eyes that were so _Lexa_ , they stole her breath away, Clarke needed—she wanted—she didn't know. Something. To see her. To talk to her. To feel her skin brushing against her own.

But the new King of Azgeda had beaten her. They were already curled up together on the mattress, Roan running his fingers through her hair and Lexa laughing at a joke Clarke didn't hear. The only consolation Clarke gave herself was that at least they were till clothed. Still, the way he made her smile, and how she was so perfectly comfortable how close he was. The man was trying to kill her only hours before!

Clarke had rushed out and back to her room to pass a sleepless night, staring at the ceiling and trying to get the vision of Lexa and Roan out of her eyes.

"Why would I send the King of Azgeda to calm Skaikru? Your people respect you Clarke. If you leave now you can probably make it there before they do anything stupid." Wanheda continued to glare at her. "What is your problem?!"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You do everything for your people, but now _my_ people are in danger. Indra cannot go up against your guns, Clarke. If they do this, I will have to kick them out of the coalition. There will be no going back!"

"What's a thirteenth clan worth anyways now that you have Azgeda under your beck and call?" No matter how childish Clarke knew she was being when there were lives at stake, she couldn't help herself. She couldn't hold herself back.

Lexa huffed and threw herself down onto the table. "Get a messenger to Indra." She ordered to the guards. "Tell her to retreat on order of the Heda, and leave only a small party behind to talk to the Skaikru in peace. _Go._ "

The guards ran out of the room, closing the door behind them, and leaving them completely alone. "So eager to see me gone that you send me away at the first chance with other options at hand?"

"As ambassador, it would normally be considered your job to go." Lexa growled, trying to compose herself. She turned her eyes back up to Clarke, who still looked at her like a piece of roadkill. "Nia is dead. Now what is the issue with Azgeda?"

"Why don't you ask Roan? You two seem very close." She went to go back to her room. Maybe she should gone back to Arkadia. She couldn't stand to be this close to Lexa for this long.

"Clarke wait." Lexa called, but she didn't stop. She reached out for her arm. "Wait." Clarke stared down at the small connection. It wasn't meant to be intimate. It wasn't meant to be anything. "Do you think…?" Lexa's voice trailed off at first, not quite certain what she was doing. Clarke took the opportunity to wrench her arm out of her hold, but she had waited too long. She could still feel where her fingers had burned into her flesh. "Do you think that Roan and I," Lexa gulped, "are involved?"

"It did look like that when I came in last night to see you cuddling _so sweetly_." Clarke bit. "Is this what you do? Strengthen alliances by seducing their leaders? Because it does work, I'll tell you. At least until the truth comes out."

"You think I was trying to seduce Roan to assure a stronger future holding on Azgeda." Lexa tried to wrap her head around the idea. Then she laughed. Oh, she hadn't laughed like that in ages. She buckled over, barely able to catch her breath. "I would have you know," suddenly high on giggles, she booped Clarke's nose with her finger, making her take a step back, "that the new King is far from my type."

"The commander of the thirteen clans has a type?" Clarke was still snarky, though something in her act was slipping. Lexa suddenly sobered, her cheeks reddening. "Oh do tell."

Lexa turned her head away, trying to hide her face with her hair. Her words were rushed as she differed, "It's not important. Thank you for coming. If you can, it would still be much appreciated if you would take the trip to Arkadia, though you are welcome to stay in Polis. I am sure my messengers can handle the task."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere until I hear this juicy piece of gossip." Clarke smiled. Whether what she said about Roan was true or not, they were done. If the Commander had any intentions toward her, fealty oath or kiss aside, she would have done something last night? She had done everything but outright beg the commander to kiss her, and she hadn't. So if Lexa could play with her heart the way she had been, so could Clarke.

If she was going to do this, Lexa told herself, she might as well do it right. She whipped around on her heal. "Blondes." She announced. "Strong blondes who can hold their own with whatever comes at them. Who values loyalty and leadership even when it is hard. Strong blondes who fall from the sky and will do anything for their people. Beautiful strong blondes that go by the name of Wanheda."

Clarke stared at her blankly, as Lexa kept on going. "I kissed you Clarke and I meant it. I said I would never betray you again and swore fealty to you above all others and I meant it. And damn it I love you and I goddamn mean that too!"

Lexa had nearly worked herself up into hysterics before Clarke took control over her senses again and rushed at her. What else could she do? She jumped onto her, throwing her back into the chair behind her, and closing the space between them.

All bonds Clarke had put on herself broke loose as she slammed her lips onto Lexa's She remembered their feeling, the way they lit fires in the of her stomach. She adored the way she could feel the young commander's arms wrap around her waist, bringing her impossibly closer as hew own hands found their way to her shoulders pulling the thick leather lower, exposing Lexa's tanned skin. Her lips began to trial away, down her delicious neck to her collarbone. She could feel Lexa's moan reverberate through her skin.

"No." The embrace stopped as quickly as it had started as Lexa pushed Clarke off her. "No. We're going to do this right."

"Lexa, I didn't mean—"

"I mean," she interrupted, "that I am going to court you in the way you deserve."

"The Commander of Death deserves to be courted?" Clarke buzzed into Lexa's shoulder as she got up and wrapped her arms around her waist again.

"No, but the princess in front of me surely does." Lexa smiled and swayed them back and forth to music that wasn't there, pressing her lips on the crown of Clarke's head. "I want to woo you, Clarke Griffin, in the ways of your people and my own."

* * *

Please review, I really want to hear your thoughts! Wow, two fics in the same fandom, a first for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

* * *

"Don't you have all-important commander stuff to do?" Clarke nuzzled her face further into Lexa's hair. Wrapped around each other on the little couch before the fire in her room, the steam from earlier had worn off, and settled into warm comfort.

"I am."

"So you are seducing me to further the alliance!" Clarke joked, turning her face to her…girlfriend? Lover?

"I do believe it was you who seduced me, Clarke kom Skaikru."

"Griffin." Clarke affirmed.

"Hmm?"

"My name is Clarke Griffin." It had been so long since anyone had said her last name, it sounded strange in her own ears.

"Okay, Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru." Lexa pecked at her cheek.

"You never did tell me," Clarke blew a stray piece of hair from Lexa's cheek, making her smile, "what exactly you were giggling about with Roan."

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"You really want to know?" Lexa pestered again.

Clarke kissed her just long enough to know she wouldn't be satisfied. "Yes."

"You."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "You were gossiping about me with the King of Azgeda who had tried to kill you a few hours before."

"I told you I wouldn't lie to you." Lexa leaned in to finish their kiss, and Clarke let her, soaking up her warmth. "Someone had to cheer me up after your devastating rejection. Besides, you really didn't think I had a nightgown like that lying around. Who do you think cut the slit in it?"

Clarke smirked, her fingers going to Lexa's hair. "I'll have to thank Roan later then." They fell into a comfortable silence, Clarke content to wrap Lexa's warm brown locks around her fingers. "What are you thinking about?" She asked finally.

"How bad your breath smells." Clarke let out an undignified noise and pushed her away. "Kidding." Lexa grinned evilly, pulling her closer. There was another long moment of quiet, until Lexa decided she needed to say something. "Today is the day Costia died." It was barely loud enough for her to hear it herself, but Clarke understood anyways.

"And you are lying here with another woman?" Clarke guessed. Lexa's pinched mouth was the only confirmation she needed to know she had gotten it right. "You were the one who taught me to let the past be after Mount Weather. To live for the future."

"It is a hard thing to do in practice."

"I am here right now." _I am not at Mount Weather. I am not reliving that scene over and over again in my mind._ "Please be here."

Lexa didn't say anything, but Clarke could feel the slow bob of her head.

The Commander was on her feet with a blade whipped out of nowhere pointed at the door as a guard burst in. "Abigail kom Skaikru." He announced, ushering Clarke's mother in. Lexa let her sword lower.

"Mom!" Clarke shot to her feet. Only vaguely did she register that her mother had just walked in on her cuddling with the Commander of the thirteen clans. A bit of heat rose to her cheeks.

"Clarke." Abby rushed to hug her.

"What happened in Arkadia?" Clarke forced her mother to arms' length so she could look at her.

"Pike is dead." She turned to face Lexa as well. "He was found hanging from the rafters. Suicide. I am afraid he was past medical attention." Somehow Clarke didn't know how much she believed that the new chancellor had killed himself. But he was dead, and his life had bought the lives of countless others. "Marcus is chancellor now. They elected me to carry the message to Polis."

"I am glad to see that the crisis was averted." Lexa folded her hands in front of her, so quickly changing back into _Heda_ , and no longer the woman whose breath stirred Clarke's hair.

"I also wanted to see how you were doing. It's been a while since we talked." Her mother seemed uncomfortable in Lexa's presence, talking about something personal.

"I am fine." Clarke smiled, glancing at Lexa, who returned it with a smirk. "I enjoy Polis."

"Good. Perhaps we can go get some lunch? I would love to catch up."

Clarke glanced at Lexa again, not so willing to leave her already. But her mother wasn't nearby very often. "Sure."

"Abby." Lexa started before they could leave the room. "May I see you later? I have a matter I should like to discuss."

Abby scrunched her forehead. "What is it? I am sure we can handle it now. Clarke should be here anyways. She's the ambassador."

Lexa gulped and nodded for the guard to close the door. "I would like to ask for your blessing so that I may…date—if that is the correct word—your daughter."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Abby who stared bug-eyed at the red-faced girls. Clarke moved to take Lexa's hand, hoping to reassure her own mother that this was real. She wasn't sure if she could stop herself from seeing Lexa if her mother said no, was even puzzled by Lexa asking her. She hadn't heard of such a tradition being done since a century before the bombs dropped. But still…somehow the thought warmed her.

"I promise to treat her with the upmost respect and dignity as she is entitled." Lexa assured.

"I mean—I guess—if that's what you want, Clarke."

"It is." She smiled, squeezing the hand clasped in her own. After all this fighting, this war, she would have this. She would have Lexa.

"Then who am I to stand in the way?" Abby grinned hesitantly. _Clarke was an adult, she could make her own decisions on who she loved_ , she told herself. _Grounder or no._

"Thank you. I assure you it means much to me—us." Lexa nodded.

"Yeah. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute, okay Clarke?" She ran out of the room before she could see Clarke nod her head in agreement.

"What was that?" Clarke laughed, turning in towards Lexa.

"Asking the parent's permission for courtship." She answered, puzzled. "I read it in a book. I thought Skaikru would follow it."

"Nope." Clarke popped her 'p,' "but it was very grand of you Commander." She reached up to press her lips to hers again, slow and soft. She could feel her heart melt as she ran her hands through Lexa's braids, her fingers catching, but always releasing.

"Anything," Lexa breathed when they broke apart, "for my beautiful," she pecked her cheek, "wonderful," the other cheek, "Clarke." She finished, pulling her in for another full kiss.

"You have succeeded in thoroughly seducing the ambassador." Clarke smirked against her mouth, so Lexa could feel every sound take shape.

"And wooing her?"

"Definitely."


End file.
